


Trailer Park Girl

by Just_Call_Me_Floss



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Actor RPF - Freeform, Ben as Rogerina, M/M, PWP, Smut, consentual, literally just smut, over 18 only please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29824620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Call_Me_Floss/pseuds/Just_Call_Me_Floss
Summary: Ben as Rogerina is most definitely something to be ogled at. Joe just happens to find him back in his trailer.
Relationships: Ben Hardy/Joe Mazzello
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Trailer Park Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my drafts for OVER A YEAR NOW and was basically a written birthday present for Nads. Now I release it onto the fandom

Firstly, Ben would make sure to tease Joe as much as he could. He knew how he looked in this outfit, and since they started teasing each other, Ben liked seeing how far he could get away with. He hiked the skirt up that little bit extra around the redhead, swinging his hips like he'd seen those models do. When talking to a crew member or a fellow castmate, Ben stood half a step too close to them, loving it when Joe got possessive. It was easiest to do it with Gwil, seeming as the three of them had the closest friendship. Ben would also lean over a little when he knew Joe was looking, making sure he could see the little white band encasing the blonds thick thighs. Joe seemed to have a thing for the lean muscle, and the dark tights contoured Ben's legs even better than he could hope for. 

And Ben made sure to skirt around Joe's reach throughout shooting, just far enough away that Joe wouldn't be able to reach him unless he made it obvious and practically chased the blond on set. 

And Ben loved the game.

Throughout filming of the actual scenes, Ben kept crossing and uncrossing his legs, as if absent-mindedly, but made sure that Joe would get interested in the movement. Pink painted lips smirked between takes, and a few flirty winks let Joe know what type of game they were playing. So when it came to some background acting, Rami front and centre whilst the three others were meant to be having a bonding moment, Joe decided to take his revenge. The blond now having to be within arms distance, Joe would casually lay lingering touches, knowing Ben was getting a kick out of it too by the way the Brits muscles shivered and tensed as guitar player fingers ghosts gently across tight clad thighs. Joe even got brave and tugged on the cute little pink and yellow tie around Ben's neck, getting a cute little mew from him. But when the final shot was called, more of an emergency backup shot than anything else, Joe grabbed Ben, pulling him headfirst to land with his ass in the air and face in Joe's lap. With one quick swing, Joe spanked Ben's backside, the sound loud to both of them. Ben managed to bite back the moan, frantically trying to right himself but Joe pulling him into a cradling position. The redhead smirked at Ben's open-mouthed shock, noting the Brit's accent was definitely stronger and deeper during the quick plea to be let free.

Once the final shot bell rang, both actors shuffled apart, Ben carefully avoiding Joe's eyes, and Joe knew he'd won in that moment. They had to awkwardly hang around when Bryan Singer explained the next few shots they'd do tomorrow, but once everyone was dismissed, Ben disappeared. Joe shrugged to himself, thinking maybe he'd pushed it a bit too far but as he was walking towards the makeup trailer to be de-costumed, a shaking hand grabbed in by the elbow and Joe only had enough time to stumble around in a circle before lip glossed lips let out their frustration on his own. Ben whined deep in his throat, pulling Joe as close as possible as his wide back used a random trailer as a semi-hiding place from the rest of the crew. Joe wasn't complaining, his own hands coming to Bens waist, scrunching up the neatly ironed shirt in a desperate grip. It had been a long shoot, and seeing Ben all confident in such a pretty outfit had only been annoying Joe since the beginning. Ben shuffled, allowing one of Joe's knees to fall between his legs, the younger man whining at the contact. He could feel himself beginning to get hard under the skirt, the tights acting as a weird barrier he hadn't experienced before. "Go," Ben pulled back, letting himself rut desperately against Joe's thigh, "get your makeup taken off and meet me at my trailer ASAP". Ben gave a little shove, pouting instantly at the loss of contact, but Joe didn't mind, as the mascara used only made Ben's eyes even prettier. The redhead only nodded, turning and making a beeline towards his original destination, only now, his strides were a little more frantic.

Having gotten changed out of the slightly scary makeup and back into his usual look, Joe practically skipped in the familiar direction of Ben's trailer. He knocked a telling knock against the metal door, and once getting an affirmative grunt, let himself in using the spare key he'd been given. Joe almost fell back out of the trailer at the sight before him; Ben, face down on the bed, ass up in the air and two fingers knuckle deep opening himself up. 

Ben's eyes were closed but blinked open at the slew of curse words pushing past Joe's lips, the redhead stumbling in properly and slamming the door behind him. "I couldn't wait," Ben whispered, skirt pushed up over his hips and tights pulled down by his knees. Joe nodded his understanding, hand already coming down to palm himself in hopes of relieving some of the pressure. 

Ben grinned over at him, mouth askew as a mixture of pleasure and pride rushed through his nervous body. They hadn't really done anything like this yet, and Ben had wondered for a brief second if he had gone too fast too quickly, but the way Joe had been looking at him all day had him needy. 

Joe shuffled onto the bed, a grateful hand running across the smooth swell of Ben's ass, watching the smooth action of his fingers twisting. Joe ripped his eyes away, his other hand reaching forward to grab at the one Ben currently had knotted in the duvet below. The pretty blond wig had managed to stay on, and somehow the longer and slightly lighter hair tone framed Ben's pale complexion perfectly. Joe couldn't resist, leaning over and kissing Ben with as much passion as he could get into it, and soon enough the heat in the trailer was too much and Joe had to get the action going quickly. 

"Have you got a-'' Joe began, loving the soft moans falling from Ben's lips as he gently massaged his ass, and bit his own lip as he watched the fluttering of Ben's eyelashes, "yeah, it's uh, by the lube," Ben knew the answer, and Joe pulled back slightly and saw the condom right where Ben said it'd be.

As Joe shuffled off the bed to take his jeans and shirt off, Ben pulled his fingers out with an annoyed huff, rolling onto his back as he began stroking himself, watching Joe's movements through lidded eyes, pleasure-filled whines acting as the music to Joes hurried striptease. The American hurried to put on the condom and lube himself up, swearing again as he gave himself some pressure realising pumps. 

"Let's just get these off," he whispered, now kneeling back on the bed and grabbing the tights and boxers Ben had pushed down in a frantic rush, taking his time to carefully pull them off fully. Now, having Ben laying beneath him, pretty mouth wide open and body flushed pink, Joe let his eyes wonder fully. Little skirt just covering Ben's cock lead Joe's eyes up to the wrinkled shirt, some coming from it's tidy place tucked into the waistband. The tie had been loosened, a few buttons from the top being undone, revealing the sweaty collarbone underneath. Lipgloss smeared across his chin and cheeks, Ben panted at the hungry eyes, watching as Joe leant forward, grabbing one of Ben's legs and kissing gently up to the inner thigh, leaving the younger boy a whiny mess. Finally, Joe moved forward, placing himself in his rightful area between Ben's legs. Ben wrapped them around Joe's waist, nudging him closer with a coy smile. This would probably be the third time Ben had ever bottomed in this manner, yet all the nerves he usually had were gone. The way Joe had looked at him, properly looked at him, had made all the usual tight nerves in his stomach disappear. 

With a curt nod, Ben felt Joe line himself up, both panting heavily as Joe began to push in. Joe held his breath until he bottomed out, kissing the lines between Ben's eyes until he felt him relax enough. Joe didn't care how long it took, as long as he didn't hurt his Ben. Finally, Ben breathed out his wants, and let Joe build up a pace.

It started with slow, long thrusts, both partners waiting until they were comfortable enough to start building up the pace, but once Ben had grabbed Joe by the shoulders, whining about how he wasn't made of china, Joe built up the pace. Wandering hands pushed up the little skirt, both ignoring the pre-cum stains inside it. Joe grabbed at Ben's hips, fingers digging into the little crevice just above the bone. Ben gasped, loving the force Joe was taking with him, little pleas for more and harder filling the space between them. All Joe could do was look at the perfection below him, studying the pleasure on the face and burning it into his mind forever. The screwed-up eyes, mad blush on the cheeks, the lip-biting - Joe wanted to remember all of it. 

It didn't take them long until they were at a maddening pace, the bed squeaking below them as they both searched for that little bit more. Joe's head hung heavy between his shoulders, having decided that if he kept looking at the god below he'd finish way too soon, but his head quickly snapped up at the whine and the hand coming to his chest. Before Joe could question what was going on, Ben somehow managed to use only his legs to flip them both over, Joe landing on his back with an "oomph". Joe will never get over the pure strength Ben had and was willing to let the blond do whatever he wanted in those moments. Ben grabbed Joe's cock, reallining it quickly before sinking down, finally feeling Joe fill him fully. Ben let out the filthiest moan Joe had ever heard, rotating his hips in pleasure as he began to chant his agreement at the position. 

School Girl Skirt now fell back down from Ben's hips/torso, and the added oddity of the fabric feeling had Joe grunting, trying to avoid just grabbing Ben and going to town on him. But Ben eventually started to slowly raise himself up and down, large hands coming to rest on Joe's chest for leverage. Dazzling green eyes locked onto loved up hazel, and Ben breathed out Joe's name, ending in a hiccup of emotion, Joe having to reach forward and grab his boy by the back of his wigged head, pulling him in for an open-mouthed kiss. Ben, now being distracted, was fully seated on Joe, pouring all his attention into kissing the man below him. Nifty finger came to rest across skirt-clad hips, guiding him up and down and building up a rhythm. Ben mewed again, chest coming to rest on Joe's shoulder, nodding against it to let Joe know he could speed it up, and it wasn't long until Joe was thrusting up with grunts and pants against Ben's ear.

Machine calloused hands snaked down between their bodies, Ben going under his skirt to jerk himself off. "I'm so close," he whispered, loving the moan he got in response. He twisted and pulled his own cock, repeating Joe's name over and over, becoming breathier and breathier with each one until he stuttered it out one more time, body tensing as he felt himself tumble over the edge. Joe felt the blond tighten around him and groaned high in the back of his throat, thrusting one, two, three more times before his body was sent into euphoria. He blacked out for a minute because when he came back to it, Ben was laying next to him, although still trying to catch his breath. Joe grinned, hand coming to cradle the ruined wig, one of the hairbands lost fully. He chuckled at the lazy smile that returned his own, and his eyes crinkled in happiness at the hoarse sounding "hey buddy" that filled the now silent trailer.


End file.
